


Juno Steel and the Paradox Hound [Lost Episode]

by Aritimena



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I guess you could call this whump, M/M, Work In Progress, also this is the first fic Ive writen since I was 12 so be easy on me, and stabbed, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritimena/pseuds/Aritimena
Summary: ((This story takes place some time after Murderous Mask but before Midnight Fox))Good evening traveler, and welcome back to the Penumbra. It’s been too long since your last visit, myself and the rest of the staff have been eagerly awaiting your return. Now, while you give us a minute to prepare your room, let us take some time to visit some of our other guests, just like old times.Our P.I. friend doesn’t enjoy as much down time as he should, so when his mandatory vacation is interrupted by a surprise visitor, you can bet on one thing with certainty; Juno Steel won’t be sleeping tonight… Here we are, right this way through room J10.5, Juno Steel and the Paradox Hound.





	Juno Steel and the Paradox Hound [Lost Episode]

Good evening traveler, and welcome back to the Penumbra. It’s been too long since your last visit, myself and the rest of the staff have been eagerly awaiting your return. Now, while you give us a minute to prepare your room, let us take some time to visit some of our other guests, just like old times. 

Our P.I. friend doesn’t enjoy as much down time as he should, so when his mandatory vacation is interrupted by a surprise visitor, you can bet on one thing with certainty; Juno Steel won’t be sleeping tonight… Here we are, right this way through room J10.5, Juno Steel and the Paradox Hound.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Boooooss~”

“Hm, what is it?”

“Don’t go falling asleep on me here, I’m not dragging you out of the car again.”

“Oh, didn’t even notice.” 

“That’s ok boss, it was a pretty long day huh, between all that running around and roof hopping- it was like outa one of those movies-“

“-Sure was...hey Rita, where are you taking me?”

“Whaddaya mean boss?”

“The office is that way.”

“...”

“Damnit Rita you better not be taking me to my place.”

“I’m not sorry boss, it’s just you’ve been working really hard and all and the people at the P.I. directory were worried-“

_ “Rita.” _

“-OK I WAS WORRIED, besides I can’t even remember the last time you had a vacation”

“It was probably before I hired you.”

“Precisely my point Mistah Steel, now, as your secretary it’s my job to make sure you’re not overworking yourself-”

“And what you think taking a nap will fix my problems?”

“Well there’s no harm in trying, and besides, we’re already here so you can’t say no.”

“You know I think I’d actually feel more comfortable at the office than here.”

“Well of course you would, your apartment must be freezing from the draft that’s coming in”

“...the what?”

“You know, from the window you left open! Even after all the times I told you- and on a night like this no less-“

“Rita, I didn’t leave my window open.”

“Well whaddya mean boss can’t you-“

“I know… I’m going to check this out, wait here”

_ “But Mistah Steel” _

I had to put distance between myself and Rita, it was a necessary evil, I wouldn’t be able to focus with her worrying my ear off. And the fact of the matter is someone broke into my apartment and I _ really _ didn’t need Rita there if whoever was still digging around. I approached my door, blaster in hand. The door was still locked, so I pulled out my key and opened the door…

I half expected to hear the intruder scrambling around trying to hide, but I was met with silence. Who knows, maybe I did leave the window open, or maybe they already left. Then I saw, by the neon lights of Hyperion City, a trail of blood leading in from the window sill. 

I turned on the light to follow the rest, which led to a man sitting on my couch, clutching a wound at his side.

_ Hello Juno, miss me? _

But the snarky greeting to add insult to my awe never came. Instead, the man I knew as Peter Nureyev simply stared, and put a bloody finger to his lips.


End file.
